<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Stitch in Time by Kessya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927799">A Stitch in Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessya/pseuds/Kessya'>Kessya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cinderella AU, F/M, Fluff, King Gabriel Agreste, No beta reader, Prince Adrien Agreste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessya/pseuds/Kessya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella AU where Prince Adrien is coming of age and King Gabriel throws him a coming of age festival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was just pulling out the sixth batch of croissants of the day when she was handed the news that Prince Adrien Agreste would be hosting a coming of age ball in about a week for his 18<sup>th</sup> birthday. Literally.</p>
<p>“Alya,” Marinette growled as she tried not to drop the tray she was carrying, her vision obscured by a crisp, cream pamphlet. “I love you but if you make me drop these because of one of your news pamphlets I will kill you.”</p>
<p>Alya huffed and said, “Fine, whatever,” but pulled the offending piece of parchment out of Marinette’s face.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” said Marinette, placing her tray down gently on the kitchen table.</p>
<p>Not a second later, before Marinette had a chance to dust the flour from her hands, another pamphlet was thrust in her face again. “Read it,” Alya said with a grin.</p>
<p>Smiling at her friend’s antics, Marinette took the pamphlet and began to read. A minute later she squealed, “Oh my god, no way!” She looked up at Alya in shock, her eyes asking, “Is it true?”</p>
<p>Alya’s grin and expression turned a little manic. “Way. And get this, not only is King Agreste throwing Prince Adrien a ball but all eligible ladies ages 16-24 are welcome to attend in an attempt to find Prince Adrien a fiancée.” Alya looked at her friend and stressed, with a smirk on her face and hands on her hips, “All. Eligible. Ladies. 16-24. You are so going.” Marinette “meep”ed but Alya continued on before she could protest. “WE are so going and YOU are making our outfits because guess what it gets better. It’s three nights long with costume balls the first two nights.”</p>
<p>Seeing her friend on the edge of hyperventilating or fainting, she couldn’t tell which, Alya took Marinette’s hands in hers and said, “Mari, this could be your chance to really show off your skills. Say you’ll do it?”</p>
<p>Marinette, still slightly shell-shocked, just nodded her headed. Alya laughed and said, “Great!” as she went to grab her satchel from the chair she had haphazardly thrown it on upon entering the bakery’s back kitchen. Making her way from the kitchen to the front of the bakery she threw one last comment back to Marinette, “And it’ll give you a chance to meet the prince too!” and then walked out the door, heading back down the bustling main thoroughfare to the castle.</p>
<p>Left by the oven, Marinette’s face paled dramatically. Her work in front of the prince. Meeting the prince in person. Her work in front of the prince in ten days. Ten days. “Mon dieu,” she gasped. “Ten days for six pieces?!”</p>
<p>Marinette fled the kitchen yelling her apologies to her maman and papa as she careened around the corner. She needed to get over to her Aunt Tikki’s right away. If she was to get six pieces done in ten days she would need all the help and advice she could get.</p>
<p> * * * * * * * * * *</p>
<p>His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Adrien Agreste, was told the news his father would be hosting a ball in his honor the very morning it was announced to the public.</p>
<p>“Make no mistake Adrien,” King Gabriel said, his icy demeanor ever the same, “this will be a ball to remember. It will be perfect. It must be if we are to find you a fiancée. Natalie is drawing up your schedule now and will have it to you by the end of the week. You will need to be fitted for three new outfits but the fitting is only a formality as I know your measurements will not have changed from last year’s formal ball.”</p>
<p>Unnoticeable to any but his servant and best friend Nino, Adrien’s expression tightened for a split second. Of course his father expected him to be in the same condition as last year. He would have to fit in an extra session of sparring with Uncle Plagg this week if he were to fit his old measurements. And hold off on going to the Dupain’s bakery in town.</p>
<p>“Are you listening, Adrien?” demanded King Gabriel. For it was always a demand and always an order when King Gabriel was speaking with his son.</p>
<p>“Yes, father. I heard you. I will review the schedule with Natalie as soon as she has finished it.” After an awkward beat of silence Adrien asked, “May I go to my fencing lesson now, father? Plagg will be expecting me any minute now.”</p>
<p>King Gabriel frowned slightly but gave a stiff nod of his head nonetheless. “Yes, hurry along now. It would not do to keep Sword Master Plagg waiting.”</p>
<p>Adrien bowed to show his respect and started for the door to his father’s study when King Gabriel cleared his throat again.</p>
<p>“And Adrien,” he said, looking at one of his many documents, “I will not be attending dinner tonight. I have pressing matters of the state to look after. Should you need company, Natalie will be on hand for you.”</p>
<p>Adrien withheld a sigh and nodded once. “I understand, father.” Then he continued out the door and down the hallway until he reached the door that led out to the palace courtyards. Crossing through one courtyard and through the garden got him halfway to the barracks before an arm was slung around his shoulders from behind. Adrien would never admit it but in that instance he screeched like a startled cat.</p>
<p>“Hey my main man, how’d the meeting with you pops go?”</p>
<p>“Nino,” muttered Adrien, “how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that. What if I was in the middle of training? Or worse, what if my father saw?”</p>
<p>Nino grinned and released the prince’s shoulders, instead putting his hands behind his head. “But you weren’t, he wasn’t, and I would never so it isn’t a problem.”</p>
<p>Adrien rolled his eyes. “And this is what I get for asking my servant to not treat me like I’m glass all the time. Constant sass.”</p>
<p>Nino put his hands down by his sides, countenance serious. “Your Highness, I will have you remember that it was for my ‘sass’ that you appointed me as your personal servant. If you wished for me to be let go all you need do is say the word and I will be gone.”</p>
<p>Adrien sighed. “Enough. You know I did not mean it like that. No need to go all dramatic and serious on me. Just, remember not to act that way in front of my pere or else we both would be in a great amount of trouble.”</p>
<p>Still serious, Nino nodded. He knew well what the consequences could be if King Gabriel caught his only son and heir acting like a common born with a servant. Nino would most likely be flogged and then kicked out of the palace, Adrien locked up in his room under constant supervision until the king deemed him suitably chastised and punished.</p>
<p>Wanting to escape the oppressiveness shroud that had settled on him and Nino, Adrien shook his head to clear it of all negativity then turned to his friend. “Let’s head to Plagg for sparring and maybe he’ll have some more ideas we can use to sneak around today’s guard.”</p>
<p>Nino smiled up at his prince, his lord, his best friend, glad to see him a better mood. “Deal. And maybe we could even stop by Dupain’s for some pastries.”</p>
<p>Adrien’s eyes lit up with mischief but then he groaned. “Thanks for reminding me.” Nino raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Adrien saw and sighed, but a small smirk tilted the corners of his mouth up. “I’ll have to practice double today in order to burn off whatever weight we’ll gain from eating pastries.”</p>
<p>“But pastries dude.”</p>
<p>“Which is why we’re practicing twice as hard,” said Adrien with a full smirk now firmly on his face as he saw Nino’s expression droop and twist into a grimace. As much as Nino would whine about the added exercise, Adrien thrived in his fencing lessons and was looking forward to eating Dupain’s pastries after a long hard work out. Rewards are far sweeter when you work hard for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please bear with me if there are any typos, I noticed after posting last chapter there were a couple that I had missed. Also, thank you for the comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy chapter two!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette wove her way around the crowds down to her Aunt Tikki’s fabric and dress store, Miraculous Threads. When she arrived at the front door she had to fight her way through yelling, “I’m an employee! I work here, let me through!” After what felt an age, she finally made it through the door. “Aunt Tikki! Where are you?” she cried.</p><p>A red head of hair piled high into a bun and pinned with a black bow stuck out from a dressing room past an aisle of expensive fabrics. “Over here Marinette! Come help me pin this dress, will you?”</p><p>Marinette grinned and grabbed her sewing kit from behind the cashier’s counter where Juleka was working.</p><p>“Hi, Marinette,” chirped Juleka. “I’m so glad you’re here. Madame Tikki can use all the help she can get.”</p><p>“Let me guess,” said Marinette, “everyone and their cousin rushed in after hearing the proclamation?”</p><p>Juleka grinned. “Yep. And now it’s twice as busy as usual. If you were hoping for Madame Tikki to take a look at your newest designs I’m afraid it may have to wait until after hours. Just look at that line,” she said, pointing to the ever-growing line outside the shop. When Marinette had passed through before it had just been a clump at the door but now the line wound down the street for about ten shops.</p><p>“Right,” said Marinette, tightening her hair ties. “Let’s get to work then.”</p><p>The next few hours blurred together, Marinette measuring, cutting, stitching and pinning so many pieces of fabric together that she could hardly keep them all straight. Finally at seven the last customers were seen to the door, their orders at the top of the pile for tomorrow’s work. Exhausted, Marinette sunk down onto the nearest stool only to jump up in a yelp of pain when she realized she had sat down on a set of pins. A weary chuckle greeted her as she ruefully rubbed her backside.</p><p>“Thanks for all your help today, Marinette,” said Tikki smiling. “May I suggest you choose the seat to your left not the one you just leapt out of? It should be free of pins and needles.”</p><p>Marinette laughed lightly. “Thanks, Tikki.”</p><p>Tikki nodded and cleared away another pile from a chair opposite Marinette. Between them was their worktable, strewn with fabric and designs waiting to be pieced together. Slowly, Tikki sat down and moaned in relief when the weight was lifted from her feet. She gave herself a minute to enjoy the peace that comes from the end of a long work day and then turned to her niece. “Now, then. I hardly think you came in such a rush to my shop today only to help me with all my orders for this grand ball the King is hosting. Not that I don’t appreciate it; on the contrary, I’m not sure what would have happened today if you weren’t here to help out, but I’m sensing there’s more to your visit. So, my dear, how may I help you?”</p><p>Marinette’s earlier panic of the day started to come back, but she was too tired to let it overtake her completely so she just fidgeted in her seat instead. Taking a deep breath she exhaled her answer, “AlyasuggestedIsewherdressesandminefortheballandthat’ssixdifferentoutfitsintendays, help.”</p><p>Blinking at the barrage of words, Tikki tried to parse that sentence but eventually just gave up and looked at Marinette and said, “Breathe and say it again one more time, slowly. I’m too tired to decipher your words tonight.”</p><p>Marinette giggled uncontrollably for a minute then inhaled, exhaled, and took a second to compose herself before restating, “Alya suggested I sew her dresses and mine for the ball and that’s six different outfits in ten days, help.”</p><p>“Hmm,” hummed Tikki as she thought. With Marinette’s help she could finish her customers’ requests in half the time as usual, leaving her plenty of time to help Marinette sew her own pieces. And Marinette had already been doing full designs for the shop under the pseudonym Ladybug since she was fourteen so no could say her work was lesser than Tikki’s. Before she could reply Marinette spoke up again.</p><p>“I have design ideas for the first night but after that I don’t know what I should use.”</p><p>“Let’s hear your ideas then,” said Tikki, shifting into mentor mode.</p><p>Marinette pulled out her sketchbook and showed Tikki her ideas for the first two pieces. “So the idea for mine is….” and Tikki began to smile as Marinette started to explain her inspiration for her dress and Alya's. The populace wouldn’t know what had hit them.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * *</p><p>Fencing was long and tiring and now all Nino wanted was sleep. “Why can’t we go sleep, Your Highness?” he whined at Adrien.</p><p>Adrien rolled his eyes. “You’re so out of shape, Nino. Seriously, that wasn’t even that bad.”</p><p>“Says you,” muttered Nino.</p><p>Adrien’s lips twitched against his will and he fought to keep a smile off his face. “Ahem. Anyways, did you forget? We were going to go to Dupain’s for pastries.”</p><p>At the very mention of food Nino perked back up again. “Dude, why didn’t you say anything earlier?! Come on let’s go!”</p><p>Adrien couldn’t help it, this time he laughed. “Coming, coming,” he said, swinging an arm over Nino’s shoulders.</p><p>“Ahem,” came a cough from behind them. Immediately, Adrien tensed up, dropped his arm from Nino’s shoulders, and molded his face into what his father would call his royal persona. Then he turned around to meet his father’s head advisor and the woman who had tutored him through most of his early years.</p><p>“Natalie,” he said with a sickly, fake smile on his face. “How may I help you?”</p><p>“Your Highness, it is time for your afternoon lesson on history and politics. I hope you have not forgotten.”</p><p>“No, I hadn’t,” he stated, his words clipped and tone cool. For all that Natalie was the only source of adult warmth Adrien had had growing up (until Plagg had shown up randomly four years ago claiming he was Adrien’s long lost maternal uncle who had actually been traveling the world as a hired sword until recently) she was his father’s advisor and reported all his movements to the King. Adrien had long resigned himself to never convincing her to take his side over his father’s and it showed in his interactions with her.</p><p>Natalie nodded and held out a cream colored document. “Good. I have also come to give you the schedule for the upcoming festivities. You will have some free time this evening and then again later in the week but on the whole your days will be busier than usual.”</p><p>Adrien took the proffered document and glanced over it. His workload was doubled. Lovely. Withholding a sigh he once again turned his fake smile upon Natalie and said, “Thank you for this. Now, if you will excuse me, I find myself in need of a bath before my history and politics lessons. Plagg and I worked twice as hard as usual today, you see.”</p><p>Natalie inclined her head, “Of course, your highness. I will inform your tutors of the delay.”</p><p>Adrien’s smile was slightly more genuine this time. “Thank you, Natalie,” he said and swept off, grabbing Nino by the arm so that he didn’t get detained by Natalie.</p><p>When the two made it up to Adrien’s quarters, Adrien turned to Nino and said, “Come, help me lock and bar the door.”</p><p>Nino huffed a laugh. “I take it that means we’re still going for pastries?”</p><p>Adrien grinned, smile Cheshire-like. “Oh most definitely.” Then he wrinkled his nose, “But I wasn’t kidding about the bath either. Come on, we both need one before we head out among the masses.”</p><p>Twenty minutes later both were clean and dressed in commoner clothing, Adrien in a forest green shirt, black pants and black boots. Nino tossed a black traveling cloak at him.</p><p>“Here, don’t forget your cloak, Your Highness.”</p><p>Adrien smirked. “Of course not. And remember, out there it’s-“</p><p>“Noir,” said Nino, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “I remember, Adrien. Believe it or not, my memory isn’t so bad that I forgot what you called your sneaking around persona.”</p><p>Adrien pouted slightly. “Call it my alter ego not sneaking around persona.”</p><p>Nino raised his eyebrows. “Alter ego? Really?”</p><p>Adrien nodded. “Yes, really. I’m more myself out there as Noir than I am as Prince Adrien in here.”</p><p>Nino sighed and said, “I understand, my lord.”</p><p>Afraid he had made the mood a bit too somber and serious before their outing, Adrien forced a smirk and handed Nino a green traveling cloak and brown hat. “Come then, Carapace, let’s go!”</p><p>“Remind me why we chose that name of all things?” Nino muttered as he opened the secret door behind one of Adrien’s many paintings decorating his room. It had a simplistic design, showing two people’s silhouette’s against a star-filled sky. Many times Nino had wondered about the painting’s origins but something always kept him from asking Adrien. Perhaps it was the wistfulness that Adrien tried to hide when he looked at the painting; perhaps it was the way he would catch Adrien subconsciously reaching out to one of the figures. Whatever it was, Nino hadn’t asked and wasn’t planning on asking today when they were under a higher time crunch than usual. Maybe he would ask tomorrow, but not today.</p><p>Adrien laughed lightly at Nino’s question. “Because you thought it sounded cool, that’s why.”</p><p>“But you always make fun of me for it now,” Nino huffed. “I want to change it.”</p><p>“We can’t now, we’ve been to Dupain’s too many times as Noir and Carapace to change it,” said Adrien as he climbed behind the portrait.</p><p>“I doubt they would care,” muttered Nino as he followed. “Besides they probably know we’re using fake names anyway.”</p><p>“I heard that!” Adrien called back to Nino and then the two were quiet as they passed beneath the palace halls, not wanting to risk anyone overhearing them. Finally, after what seemed an hour, but was only fifteen minutes at most, they came to the end of the passageway in the Queen’s garden. Quickly but thoroughly the two checked their surroundings for signs of palace workers and guards. When they had determined no one was near they crept across and through the garden to a small gate in the wall.</p><p>“Ready, my friend?” asked Adrien, pulling his hood up, his green eyes alit with mischief.</p><p>Nino grinned back at Adrien. “Always.”</p><p>Full Noir persona in place, Adrien smirked and turned the door’s knob gently until he heard a soft click. “Then let’s go have us an adventure.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for the late update, but one thing and then the next happened so it didn't get up yesterday. Here it is today, a little late, but hopefully you enjoy! Also, please forgive me if there are any typos; I'm only human after all! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noir and Carapace leisurely strolled down the main thoroughfare, taking their time to window shop and see what new items were in stock for the various stores. It had been a week since they had last been able to sneak out together to see the town and with the announcement of the Prince’s ball just that morning, they were sure that many stores had new merchandise. In this supposition they were correct; all the stores had new merchandise, bright colorful signs lining the windows and front doors of the shops in advertisement. Noir turned to his friend and grinned with excitement. Carapace smiled back in turn.</p>
<p>"You look like the cat who got the cream, Noir.”</p>
<p>Noir’s grin widened as he put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Turte-ly.”</p>
<p>Carapace groaned. “Come on. We spoke about this.”</p>
<p>Noir laughed. “Don’t take my cat puns and I won’t tease you with turtle ones then.”</p>
<p>Carapace shook his head and laughed ruefully, inclining his head towards Noir. “As you wish.”</p>
<p>Noir’s eyes tightened briefly. Nino had almost slipped up there, time for a subject change. Luckily they were coming up on their intended destination: Dupain’s.</p>
<p>“What do you think we should get this time?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you like. You are treating after all.”    </p>
<p>Noir laughed and slung an arm over Carapace’s shoulder, “That I am. But seriously, what should we get? Croissants? Macaroons? Tarts?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we ask our favorite baker what he thinks?” Carapace asked as he pushed open Dupain’s door. When the two couldn't decide what to order and were at odds over pastries, Tom always stepped in and gave great recommendations that they could both enjoy, walking away happy. Surely he would be able to help yet again.</p>
<p>But instead of Tom, Sabine greeted them warmly as they opened the door. “Welcome! How may we help you today?” </p>
<p>Carapace gently pushed Noir forward into the shop. “My friend’s birthday is soon approaching and when I asked him what he wanted all he could say was some of your wonderful pastries. But as we were on our way here he couldn’t decide what would be best. What are your recommendations?”</p>
<p>Sabine turned to Noir, smiling. “Oh my, your birthday is coming up so soon? You didn’t mention it the last time you were in.” Tom had served the two friends during their last visit, but as always Sabine had been present and listening. These two were possibly her most favorite customers. Though they insisted on calling themselves Noir and Carapace, two names she was sure were fake, they were gentlemen through and through, always curious about new desserts and enthusiastic in eating those they paid for.</p>
<p>Noir smiled back and nodded. “Yes, ma’am. But that was over a week ago, possibly two now and then it didn’t seem quite so close.”</p>
<p>Sabine laughed. “I know how that goes with you young folk. My own Marinette is much the same. Now, what are you in the mood to eat? Chocolate? Fruit? Cream?”</p>
<p>Carapace tuned out the conversation going on in front of him as Sabine pointed to the many pastries on display and explained them to Noir. Instead he focused on his friend’s expression and inwardly sighed. While he was happy Adrien could find some joy and an escape from his princely duties as Noir, Nino was honestly worried at the discrepancy between personas. Noir was as relaxed and happy as Adrien was tense and miserable. As Noir Adrien could let go, not worry about his father or his father’s advisors’ expectations, could be a man with his own interests. As Adrien, well…Nino knew that it was more than just his duties as prince placing stress on Adrien. His father, the King, grew progressively colder in his interactions with his only son, limiting their time together to training Adrien on his royal duties. The expectations placed on Adrien were high, but higher than even a royal should face in Nino’s opinion. He remembered a time when the palace was warmer, full of light and laughter, when the King was more inclined to smile and when the palace had a Queen. Now, the palace had become a gilded cage, trapping all that made Adrien warm and cheerful inside and only letting him live as the picture perfect Prince Adrien. Very rarely were his opinions heard and taken into consideration these days so in turn Adrien grew quieter in his father’s presence. As Nino looked at Adrien playing Noir he worried for his friend; one day escaping the palace and spending the day as Noir would not be feasible. If something wasn’t done and soon, this bright Adrien might fade from sight altogether. Shaking his head to stop this depressing train of thought, Nino came back to the present; right now I am Carapace he reminded himself. Time to ask Noir whether he has decided on anything to eat yet.</p>
<p>“So, made a decision yet, Noir?”</p>
<p>Noir turned to Carapace and huffed good-naturedly. “No. They all look so tasty.”</p>
<p>Carapace smirked. “Well, I would say buy one of everything-“ Noir’s eyes widened in panic and Carapace rolled his eyes, “but since we don’t have the money for that I won’t. Besides, you need to fit into your clothes tomorrow and if you go eating every pastry in sight you won’t be able to.”</p>
<p>Noir scowled, but inside Adrien heaved a sigh of relief. What was Nino thinking, treading that fine line speaking as if they could buy everything in the shop?! “Right, thanks for the reminder,” he said grumpily. “Now, are you going to help me choose or not?”</p>
<p>Carapace laughed and walked closer to the display case. “Tell me which two you are most torn between.”</p>
<p>Noir’s eyes lit up again and he starting explaining to Carapace how he was having trouble deciding between an opera and a tarte au chocolat. Carapace listened and nodded his head at the requisite intervals. This is going to take a while, he thought ruefully. Get Adrien started on desserts and there's no stopping him.</p>
<p>* * * * * * * * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Marinette had finished showing Tikki her designs, Tikki nodded, "hm"ed and said, “Come with me,” before standing and heading down to a hidden aisle of fabric.</p>
<p>“Has this always been here, Aunt Tikki?” asked Marinette when they neared it. “I’ve never seen it before.”</p>
<p>Tikki smiled back at her. “I suppose it must have been, mustn’t it?”</p>
<p>"That’s not a yes or a no, Tikki.”</p>
<p>Tikki just laughed and said, “I’ll explain later,” with a flick of her wrist before they started to go down the aisle. Row after row of exotic fabrics hung in front of them and periodically a fabric would seem to glow softly before going dark again. Must be a trick of the light, thought Marinette.</p>
<p>Tikki led her further and further down the aisle until she stood in front of three swathes of fabric. “Here,” she said pointing at two of them. “Will these work for your dress?”</p>
<p>Gently, Marinette lifted the shiny red silk and felt it slide through her fingers. “It moves like water,” she said, her words hushed in awe. “It’s perfect, Tikki.”</p>
<p>Tikki grinned and nodded to the fabric next to it, a black lace with black pearls intertwined. “And that for the skirt?” she asked, leaning back against the shelf, arms crossing in front of her chest.</p>
<p>Marinette nodded frantically, her eyes alight with plans for her dress. “Yes, it’ll work perfectly.”</p>
<p>“Do you see the orange bolt across the aisle? What do you think of that for Alya’s?”</p>
<p>Marinette turned her eyes towards the bolt Tikki was referring to. It was a dusky, burnt orange. “I like the color but it seems a little lackluster compared to mine.”</p>
<p>Tikki smirked, uncrossed her arms, and pushed off the shelf to come over to Marinette. Gently she took the bolt off the shelf and held it up to the light; Marinette gasped. “And now?”</p>
<p>“How?” asked Marinette, eyes wide as she viewed the now sparkling fabric. “How does it go from being so dull to so sparkly?”</p>
<p>Tikki placed the bolt back on its rack and then winked. “It’s a trade secret.”</p>
<p>“Tikki!”</p>
<p>Tikki laughed. “Okay, okay. I’ll tell you after we get your dresses stitched and fitted, okay? There’s too much to do right now to get into the schematics, but when I have time I’ll explain everything, okay my Ladybug?”</p>
<p>Marinette smiled. “Okay, Aunt Tikki. But you have to tell me everything!”</p>
<p>“I will, I promise,” Tikki said and then she checked her watch. “Oh my goodness, you need to get home. Tomorrow is going to be a very big day for us if we are going to get the customer’s orders done and your first dresses pieced. I’ve kept you far longer than I should and your parents are probably looking for you.”</p>
<p>“It’s only five o’clock,” protested Marinette.</p>
<p>“It’s seven thirty,” exclaimed Tikki, her eyes full of laughter. “You started explaining your designs to me at seven dear, and now it’s seven thirty.”</p>
<p>Marinette pouted but knew her Aunt had a point. “Well, I’ll just have to come over bright and early tomorrow then.”</p>
<p>“Not too early,” said Tikki, crossing her arms in front of her chest in an attempt to look stern. “Your maman and papa are probably going to be very busy tomorrow morning like I was today. They are the best pastry shop in the kingdom after all, I wouldn’t be surprised if the King asks them to cater for the ball.”</p>
<p>Marinette paled. “Mon dieu, Tikki. I will never get these dresses done in time!”</p>
<p>Tikki laughed and gently pushed Marinette back out of the aisle and towards her store’s door. “You will, Ladybug, you will. Just let your Aunt Tikki use a little of her magic to help you and all six dresses will be done in ten days.”</p>
<p>At the door, Marinette stopped, turned around, and wrapped her arms around Tikki in a big hug. “Thank you, Aunt Tikki. Thank you so much,” she whispered. </p>
<p>Tikki returned the hug. “You’re welcome, Marinette.” After a minute she released her arms and said softly, “Now go home, rest up and I’ll see you in the morning.”</p>
<p>Marinette smiled up at her aunt. “Yes, Tikki!” Then she left the store and started to make her way back home.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I'm back! A very belated Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, and Epiphany to you. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated the past few weeks, but writing this chapter was a bear. A few of you commented last time you thought it was about time for the characters to meet up; I too wanted the characters to meet this chapter. However, they had different plans. Neither wanted to meet in the bakery. Believe me, I tried. So. Many. Times. Instead, you're getting the following; hope you enjoy though it is shorter than usual and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took all of Nino’s patience to play along as Carapace for an hour and half while Adrien as Noir tried to decide whether or not to get an opera or a tart au chocolate, but waited patiently he did until Adrien decided to get both and split them with Nino.</p>
<p>“Finally,” he sighed, as Noir was buying their pastries. “The sun is almost set.”</p>
<p>Noir’s head whipped around at that, eyes wide. He didn’t pale, but it was close. Noir wasn’t in the habit of worrying about getting home before night set, but Adrien very much was. While King Agreste was never one to care about his son’s opinions, he was unusually invested in Adrien’s activities and location. If they didn’t hurry back before the sun set, the chance Adrien and Nino were caught out of the castle would dramatically increase. There were more guards at night and Nathalie was more likely to be wandering the halls rather than being glued to the King’s side.</p>
<p>As Noir, however, Adrien just turned back to Sabine who was wrapping up his purchases and shot her a grin. “Thank you very much ma’am. As ever, we will take our time to enjoy them.”</p>
<p>Sabine let out a small laugh. “Of course, dear. Thank you for your patronage and we will look forward to seeing you again soon.”</p>
<p>Noir and Carapace left the bakery at a steady but sedate walk, only stepping up the pace once they were out of sight. If they wanted to get back before sunset they would need to hurry but neither had wanted to accidentally insult Sabine by running out the door. Polite company never ran, Nathalie was always reminding Adrien when he was late to one of his many lessons and running in the halls. Funny how he should remember that now, but never put it into practice in the castle, he thought with a smirk.</p>
<p>In silence the two young men ran back up the way they had come to the castle. When they reached the garden door they listened for voices and footsteps before easing the door open. All clear. Swiftly they crossed the garden and entered the secret passageway up to Adrien’s quarters. Once they were inside, had re-secured the painting over the entrance, and shed themselves of their Carapace and Noir wear, Adrien turned to Nino and asked, “Do you think I can convince father to commission the Dupains for the balls?”</p>
<p>Nino laughed, “Man, I think he already asked them. Did you see how there were nowhere near as many options as there usually are?”</p>
<p>Adrien frowned. “No, I hadn’t.”</p>
<p>Nino rolled his eyes. “Of course not, you were too engrossed by the pastries on display.”</p>
<p>Adrien “hmphed.” “You say that as if you aren’t also thrilled to get pastries each time we sneak out.”</p>
<p>Nino laughed and put his hands up in front of himself defensively. “Hey now, no need to get defensive. I was just pointing out that you were distracted. Speaking of those pastries…”</p>
<p>Adrien rolled his eyes and handed Nino the box. “Here, let’s head down to the kitchens. They should be fairly empty now that it’s past dinner time.”</p>
<p>Nino grinned. “As you wish, my Lord. Let’s go eat some dessert!”</p>
<p>Laughing, the two made their way down to kitchens; upon finding them empty, like Adrien had supposed, the two sat down and split the opera and tart au chocolate evenly, both relishing every bite.</p>
<p><em>What a peaceful ending to a busy day</em>, thought Adrien. <em>If only every day could be so; and bring such pastries! </em></p>
<p>* * * * * * * * * *</p>
<p>Marinette usually took her time to leisurely stroll home from Tikki’s, stopping to say hello and ask how friends and neighbors were doing. But tonight she kept her pace quick, not quite running or jogging but walking fast, keeping on the balls of her toes. In record time she made it home, but since there was still a chance that the store might still have a few straggling customers, she entered through the back door of the kitchen. She had crashed into customers exiting the store enough times when she was hurried or excited that it was more practical to come home through the back door than the front. After she entered into the kitchen area she called out to her parents, “Maman, papa? I’m home!”</p>
<p>“In the front, Marinette,” yelled back Tom, who after finishing the baking for the day had joined Sabine to serve their late customers. Now the two were closing the shop for the evening, Sabine having just finished serving Noir and Carapace, their last two customers.</p>
<p>As Marinette walked up to the front of the store she said, “I have so much to tell you guys! Tikki and I were discussing designs and then she showed me this new fabric she has; it was incredible and-“</p>
<p>Sabine cut her off with a smile. “Breathe, Marinette. We’re not going anywhere. You can tell your father and I all about your day in due time. Let us just wrap up the cleaning and then you can tell us about this new fabric over dinner.”</p>
<p>Marinette grinned and ducked her head, a tad embarrassed. “Yes, maman.” Then she grabbed a towel and started to help her father wipe up the flour and sugar in the kitchen, which had spilled on the counter. Together, it took a half hour for the three of them to finish cleaning for the night.</p>
<p>“What about the accounts,” Marinette asked when they were done.</p>
<p>Tom smiled as his daughter who had waited so patiently to tell them about her day and was now ready to burst yet was putting it off in favor of helping her parents. “They can wait until after dinner. Come, help your mother set the table and we’ll have dinner in fifteen minutes.”</p>
<p>Marinette smiled brightly and did as he asked. Then they sat down to dinner, which was warm rolls, cheese, and salad with apple slices and walnuts with a full course of Marinette’s day at Tikki’s. At the end of her retelling, Marinette asked her parents, “Were we asked to make pastries for the balls?”</p>
<p>Still chewing from the bite he had just taken of his roll, Tom nodded, then swallowed. “Yes. We were, like many, asked to cater for the balls.”</p>
<p>“But,” said Sabine, “that does not mean we can’t spare you your time at Tikki’s. It sounds like you will have quite the job to do, designing and stitching up a storm for your and Alya’s dresses. We only ask that you spend a little more time in the morning and the evenings here at the shop to help your father and I bake.”</p>
<p>Marinette grinned. “Thank you, maman!” She had honestly been unsure how much time her parents would allow her to spend at Tikki’s, if any, because of how many pastries they would have to be baking. As it was her parents had decided to close the shop and only open at limited times during the upcoming week. So to be given some time was better than none at all, and while it would be tight, Marinette was ready to maximize her free time the best she could to finish the six dresses she would need for the ball.</p>
<p><em>What a day</em>, thought Marinette later that evening as she prepared for bed. <em>And tomorrow is only going to be even busier. I hope I make the dresses in time!</em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recently the mornings have gotten colder again; Marinette's waking up scene is me on any given day where it is in the teens or 20s and I have to get up to go to work. Anyways, as always, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette woke to the smell of freshly baked rolls wafting through her room, the reds and pinks of the sunrise painting her bedroom. Groaning lightly she pulled her blankets over her head for a couple of minutes and tried to convince herself to get out of bed. <em>Five more minutes,</em> she thought. <em>Just five more minutes to sleep. Please.</em> Her eyes closed and she nearly slipped back to sleep, but the steadily growing light of day kept her awake. Grumbling to herself she shifted in bed and began to think about what the day would bring; then she remembered yesterday’s events. Suddenly much more awake she huffed and pulled her blankets back off of her face, frowning.</p><p><em>I don’t want to get up... the bed is so nice and warm... I do. not. want. to get up. </em>She sighed and put her arm over her face, staying like that for a minute before she let her arm flop back onto the bed, glaring up at her ceiling. <em>But I want to get as much work done as soon as possible so that I can go to Tikki’s and get started on the dresses. </em>Marinette sighed again. <em>I hate mornings</em>.</p><p>Steeling herself for the inevitable, Marinette sat up in bed and counted to ten. <em>Okay</em>, she thought, <em>let’s go greet the day</em>. Then she swung herself out of bed and made her way over to her closet to find something to wear.</p><p>Once she had dressed and performed her morning routine, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where her parents were having their breakfast.</p><p>“Morning maman, morning papa.”</p><p>“Good morning,” replied Sabine.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” asked Tom, taking a sip of his coffee.</p><p>Marinette nodded and mumbled a yes, reaching for one of the rolls in the basket.</p><p>Smiling, her mom handed her the butter. “We have five batches of sweets to get through this morning and then you can head over to Tikki’s. How does that sound?”</p><p>Marinette nodded sleepily. "That sounds fine maman.”</p><p>Tom laughed lightly. “Finish your breakfast Marinette and then we can start. We don’t want you falling asleep and into the dough.”</p><p>“Papa, I would never!”</p><p>“You could have fooled me,” said Tom.</p><p>Laughing, Sabine finished her breakfast and gave her daughter a hug. “I’ll meet you two in the shop when you’re done.”</p><p>“Okay!” chimed Tom and Marinette, the latter slightly more awake now that she had had something to eat.</p><p>A few minutes later Tom and Marinette finished breakfast and joined Sabine in opening the shop. Despite having been commissioned for the Prince’s balls, Tom and Sabine had made the decision to open the bakery in the mornings until noon for the townspeople in the week preceding the Prince’s birthday celebrations. This way people would have access to fresh bread and sweets but the Dupain-Chengs could also space out their baking for the ball.</p><p>Today, Marinette had been put in charge of making some of the simpler sweets and pastries that had longer shelf lives. After perusing the list of pastries the King had requested and checking with her parents, she finally decided on making madeleines and financiers. Crossing the kitchen to the cupboard where they stored their flour and sugar, she pulled out her apron, double checked her hair ties and set to work. <em>Five batches. Okay, let’s do this.</em></p><p>* * * * * * * * * *</p><p><em>Five hours until I can escape</em>, thought Adrien. <em>Just five more hours of endless, mindless decisions about place settings and flowers and guard details and-</em> “-what do you think about salmon, Your Highness?” <em>food</em>.</p><p>Adrien plastered on a smile. “I think all this talk about food has made me hungry. Perhaps we could break for lunch?”</p><p>King Agreste frowned at his son. “Adrien.”</p><p>Adrien turned to his father, eyes determined. “Father, we have been here for four hours discussing the arrangements for my coming of age celebration. It has been six hours since breakfast. Surely we can break for lunch now?”</p><p>King Gabriel sighed and waved Natalie forward. “Rearrange the afternoon schedule. We will pick this back up after supper.”</p><p>“Supper?” asked Adrien as Natalie said, “Yes, Your Majesty.”</p><p>King Gabriel turned his icy blue gaze on his son and said, “Yes, after supper. I have other things I need to see to if we are not going to discuss your birthday preparations now. I am sure you have matters to attend to as well.”</p><p>Adrien was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth and so said, “Yes, father. Thank you,” before pushing his seat back and standing.</p><p>Before he left the room though, his father called out. “Adrien,” Adrien turned. “Do make sure to be on time to supper. We have much to do.”</p><p>Adrien inclined his head. “Yes, father,” he said softly and then made his way out of his father’s office.</p><p>Ten or so steps out of earshot from the office, Nino fell into step with Adrien. “So,” he said, “how are the preparations?”</p><p>Adrien groaned. “If I have to make another decision between color schemes or flowers I might die.”</p><p>Nino laughed. “It can’t be that bad.”</p><p>Adrien just looked at him. “Really.”</p><p>Nino winced. “It could be worse?”</p><p>Adrien sighed. “Please don’t jinx me, Nino. I already have terrible luck as it is.” They rounded a corner heading towards Adrien’s quarters. “But,” here Adrien’s face brightened, “father did give me off until supper. So I was thinking-“</p><p>Nino held up a hand. “No, your Highness. I know that look. That’s your ‘I-have-a-brilliant-idea-look’ that always gets us in trouble.”</p><p>Adrien pouted but opened the door to his room. “When have I ever gotten us in trouble?”</p><p>“There was that time with the fish, the time with the yarn, the time with the-“</p><p>“Okay, okay. I get it. I may have gotten us into trouble a few times.”</p><p>“A few?” muttered Nino.</p><p>“But,” Adrien kept going, steadfastly ignoring Nino, “when have I ever not gotten us out of trouble?”</p><p>Nino pursed his lips, sighed, and rolled his eyes. “So what is it you want to do?”</p><p>Adrien’s eyes lit up and he bounced lightly on his toes. “I want to go get lunch in town!”</p><p>“Adrien, we were just there last night for pastries!”</p><p>Adrien’s eyes were sparkling with excitement and mischief. “I know, but Nino, we could be out and back without them knowing. I’m not due to make a reappearance until supper.”</p><p>Nino frowned. “Dude, you know that they will be looking for you before then. It’s not like you can just go disappear for hours on end in the middle of the day without anyone noticing. It was one thing last night but this is completely different.”</p><p>Adrien just rolled his eyes and grinned wider. “Not if you cover for me.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“Cover for me. Misdirect people’s attention to other parts of the castle. You aren’t expected to know where I am every hour of the day since you have other duties.”</p><p>“Which you usually pull me from and I hardly do any more. People expect me to know where you are, Adrien.”</p><p>“Exactly! They expect you to know where I am so they’ll ask you and you can tell them the last time you saw me was heading for the fencing grounds or the stables or the gardens but that you aren’t sure where I am now.”</p><p>Nino sighed. “Adrien…”</p><p>“Come on, it’s perfect!” Adrien said, bouncing on his toes. “And you know I can handle myself in town too, so don’t make that your next argument.”</p><p>Nino sighed again, knowing there was no point in arguing with Adrien when he got like this. “Fine. I’ll cover for you.”</p><p>Adrien threw his arms around Nino in a hug and then bounced away to gather his Noir outfit. “Excellent!” Once he was disguised and ready to go he pulled away the painting to the secret tunnel and waved over his shoulder. “See you later,” he said to Nino, his eyes glowing green in the dim light of the tunnel before disappearing into the shadows.</p><p>“See you later,” murmured Nino. <em>I hope this doesn’t backfire on us…</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is: the chapter where our protagonists meet! Hope it lives up to expectations and you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Finally done! </em>thought Marinette, dusting off her hands and apron. In front of her were five batches of madeleine cookies and financiers. <em>Now I can go visit Tikki’s!</em></p><p>Rushing upstairs to grab her satchel with her designs, Marinette called to her parents, “Done! I’m heading to Tikki’s so I’ll see you later!”</p><p>Her parents responded back with an “okay!” and Marinette flew back down the stairs and out the back door into the main street. Not even two steps later she crashed into someone and her satchel with all her designs went flying.</p><p>“Nooo,” she moaned, rushing to pick them all up before they were stepped on by passing foot traffic or blown away by a breeze. As she reached for the next nearest one a man’s hand entered her peripheral vision, a hand with several of her papers. As quickly as she could, Marinette picked up the rest of her designs and started to stand.</p><p>“Here you are, mademoiselle,” said the stranger, voice sweet like chocolate and full like the night sky, his hand extended with her designs. He must have taken a look at them as he was picking them up because the next words out of his mouth were, “Wow. These are beautiful.”</p><p>Marinette felt herself already starting to blush with embarrassment and then she looked up to see the face of her helper. <em>Mon dieu he’s pretty</em>, she thought, the stranger’s green eyes almost glowing from within his black hood. “Th-thank you,” she stammered as she took her papers back from him. Then she gave herself a small mental shake. Pretty the stranger may be but that was no reason to be tongue-tied and lose her manners. “And sorry for knocking you over. I should have been more careful.”</p><p>The stranger grinned. “It’s fine. No harm done and hey, I got to meet you and see your pawesome designs.”</p><p>“…Pawesome?” asked Marinette.</p><p>The young man’s grin stretched to chesire-like lengths. “Yep, pawesome,” silently daring her to ask about his choice of words.</p><p>Marinette just stared for a second and then rolled her eyes. “…Okay, then. My name’s Marinette, what’s yours?”</p><p>“Oh me? I’m Noir. Chat Noir.”</p><p>Marinette let out a soft laugh and muttered under her breath, “That explains the cat pun.” Slightly louder so Noir could hear her, she said, “Well Monsieur Noir, thank you again for helping me but I must be on my way. I’m on a bit of a deadline.”</p><p>“Oh?” he asked, eyes alight with curiosity. “Is it in regards to those designs?”</p><p>Marinette hesitated a beat. If she told him yes then he might inquire as to what the designs were for and if he knew then he might recognize them at the balls. If that happened she might be exposed as Ladybug to the realm and she was in no way ready for that level of attention yet. She thought about his name and the pun he made earlier and grinned; she had the perfect response for this alley cat. “Don’t you know what they say about curiosity killing the cat?”</p><p>Noir pouted at the lack of an answer, shoulders drooping ever so slightly. Marinette smirked, glad she could avoid answering his question and started to head towards Tikki’s. The sooner she got there, the sooner she could work on her dresses. The sooner she could work on the dresses, the sooner she would have time to think about the other four she needed to design. <em>Why did it have to be three days worth of balls?</em> she lamented. <em>Why couldn't it have been two? Why did I agree to this? Six...six designs. Just...why?</em></p><p>All of a sudden Noir bounded up from behind her grinning. “Mademoiselle, I remembered, I remembered.”</p><p>“Oh?” she muttered, keeping her pace steady, a little put out he decided to follow her.</p><p>“About the cat.”</p><p>Marinette sighed. “And what was that?”</p><p>He stepped right in front of her so that she had to stop, his grin wide, his eyes mischievous, and when he spoke he leaned forward and whispered, “Satisfaction brought it back.” Then he stepped backwards, hands behind his head, a smug little smirk on his lips, as if he was so proud he had thought of the answer.</p><p>Marinette huffed in annoyance, brushed past him and started walking again. As she opened her mouth to reply he slid into place next to her and said, arms still behind his head, “You don’t have to tell me you know. About the designs. I can tell they’re important to you. But,” he said, dropping his hands to his sides, “if you ever did want someone to talk to about them, I’d be willing to listen.”</p><p>“And what do you know of fashion?” Marinette asked, looking at this strange man beside her.</p><p>Noir smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Enough to know what I’m talking about.”</p><p>Marinette didn’t push. Noir’s tone and look in his eyes made it clear that his knowledge perhaps wasn’t gained in the most happiest of ways. She cleared her throat instead, looking off to the side of the road. “So, Noir. What were you in town for? I haven’t seen you around before and if you need ideas on where to go I might be able to direct you.”</p><p>Noir hit his head with his palm. “Right! I completely forgot! Lunch!”</p><p>* * * * * * * * * *</p><p>Adrien was still looking for a place to grab lunch when he was bowled over by a girl with blue-black hair in pigtails. As her satchel went flying and papers spilled all over the street he rushed to pick them up for her. It wouldn’t take long and she looked close to tears, so it was best if he stopped to help no matter how hungry he was. A flash of color caught his eye on one of the designs and he saw a dress with different streaks of red on the side, little comments and question marks next to each one. His eyes swept over the dress’ design and the words were out of his mouth before he stopped to think, “Wow. These are beautiful.”</p><p>The girl looked up at him a little flustered. “Th-thanks,” she stammered. Then stronger, a little bit of steel inserted into her voice that was bright like gems and warm like honey, she said, “And sorry for knocking you over. I should have been more careful.”</p><p>Adrien felt himself grinning and said, “It’s fine. No harm done and hey, I got to meet you and see your pawesome designs,” the pun slipping out without him knowing it. Mentally he winced, she wouldn’t have any clue what he was talking about and would probably think him some weirdo and avoid any further conversation with him. But when the girl questioned it, he repeated it, acting as if he had meant to say "pawesome" all along, daring her to ask what he meant. To his disappointment she didn’t, but instead ignored it like it was common for people to slip puns into a conversation without any point of reference. <em>Maybe people do</em>, he thought with a smile, <em>maybe it isn’t just me. And in that case I can tell Nino and he won’t give me grief about them all the time. </em>Then the girl introduced herself as Marinette and proceeded to ask for his name. Adrien turned on the charm and grinned in what he had made his typical Noir fashion. “Oh me?” he asked, “I’m Noir. Chat Noir.”</p><p>Now Adrien had never introduced himself as “Chat” Noir before, only Noir, but he was hoping against all hope that Marinette would hear the name and make the connection to his cat pun. If she did maybe she wouldn’t think he was <em>that</em> weird, just…slightly eccentric. To his utter delight she did, even if he wasn’t meant to hear her mutter, “That explains the cat pun.” <em>Score!</em> he thought, relief washing through him.</p><p>When Marinette started to excuse herself, Adrien grasped onto anything to keep the conversation going. This, after all, was his first real conversation with anyone outside of the palace without Nino by his side and he didn’t want it to end just yet. It was so refreshing to be himself as Noir and just talk about random things with someone. And Marinette seemed so cool. So he just said the first thing that popped into his head (because so far that hadn’t gone too terribly and here was hoping that it played out in his favor again). “Oh? Is it in regards to those designs?”</p><p>Immediately he saw Marinette tense up, her expression becoming guarded, and he wanted to curse. <em>And it was going so well until that point too</em>, he thought. So he held himself still, biting back all the words he wanted to say, and waited to see what her response would be. When she grinned up at him and said, “Don’t you know what they say about curiosity killing the cat?” he nearly laughed out loud. <em>Ooh, I like the way she thinks.</em> Instead he put on a pout and let his shoulders droop in despondency. Marinette smirked at him and headed off down the street, thinking she had won. <em>Let her think that</em>, Adrien thought to himself smiling, a thrill going through him at the idea of this small game of wits, <em>and when I’ve counted to ten let’s go tell her the answer</em>. <em>Ten…nine…eight…</em> Marinette got slightly further away with each second but he could still easily catch up to her. <em>Two…And one! Okay let’s go!</em></p><p>With the energy of a child full of sugar he bounded up to her and chanted, “Mademoiselle, I remembered, I remembered.”</p><p>“Oh?” she asked and he could tell she was put out so he just grinned wider.</p><p>“About the cat.”</p><p>Marinette sighed. “And what was that?”</p><p>He stepped right in front of her so that she had to stop, his grin growing wider. When he spoke he leaned forward and whispered right in her ear, “Satisfaction brought it back.” Then he stepped backwards, hands behind his head, a smug little smirk on his lips that he knew would probably infuriate her.</p><p>Sure enough, Marinette huffed in annoyance, brushed past him and started walking again. As she opened her mouth to reply he slid into place next to her and said, arms still behind his head, “You don’t have to tell me you know. About the designs. I can tell they’re important to you. But,” he said, dropping his hands to his sides, “if you ever did want someone to talk to about them, I’d be willing to listen.” <em>And maybe then they could be friends? </em></p><p>“And what do you know of fashion?” she asked, her tone curious but also slightly frustrated.</p><p>Adrien smiled, but he knew it didn’t quite reach his eyes, that it wouldn't ring true. Memories of fitting after fitting after fitting, his father’s disapproval at practically everything Adrien ever chose to wear that wasn't already handpicked by Nathalie or Gabriel, and hours of being lectured on etiquette flitted through his mind. “Enough to know what I’m talking about,” he said and left it at that, hoping Marinette wouldn’t ask more. If asked he would make something up, something suitable for his Chat Noir persona, but he hoped she wouldn’t ask.</p><p>Marinette didn’t push but instead cleared her throat and looked off to the side of the road at the shops they were passing. “So, Noir. What were you in town for? I haven’t seen you around before and if you need ideas on where to go I might be able to direct you.”</p><p>Adrien hit his head with his right hand. How could he have forgotten?! Lunch! When he voiced that to Marinette she looked at him like he was crazy for a moment and then burst out laughing. Adrien frowned slightly. <em>Forgetting to eat isn’t </em>that <em>funny, is it?</em></p><p>Marinette smiled up at him and said, “Well then, let me just drop these,” she waved the designs in her hand, “off at Miraculous Threads and then I can show you where the best sandwiches in town can be found.”</p><p>Adrien smiled back at her. “That would be great, thanks!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, lovely people! Here's the next chapter; hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the two had reached Miraculous Threads, Marinette turned to Adrien and said, “If you just wait here a sec, I’ll only be a minute or so. It shouldn’t take me long, promise.”</p>
<p>Seeing her reluctance to let him into what was probably a safe zone for her, Adrien nodded and said, pointing to the bench outside the store, “I’ll just sit over there then.”</p>
<p>Marinette beamed at him and he mentally applauded his choice. “Great! Be back soon!” she said and bounced into the store.</p>
<p>As soon as she was out of sight, Adrien turned from the store’s door and sat down on the bench, sighing. So far his conversation with Marinette was going well, but it could definitely be smoother. He rested his chin in his hand, elbow propped up on his knee, to think about what he could say when Marinette reappeared that would make the situation less awkward, but kept drawing a blank. Nothing he thought of made sense context-wise and the more he thought about different opening lines the more cringe-worthy and pun-filled they got. And while he thrived on puns, something told him Marinette would have little appreciation for them.</p>
<p>Frustrated, he let his thoughts shift to the palace and looked up at the sky, trying to gauge what time it was. He had probably been missing from the palace for an hour by now, which meant that he maybe had another hour and a half before someone came looking for him. Just enough time to grab himself some lunch and pop into the local cheese store to grab some Camembert for Plagg. Adrien shuddered slightly at the thought of what would happen if Plagg found out he had been in town two days in a row without getting him the stinky cheese. Last time he had been made to drill sword forms for an afternoon, non-stop, Plagg making comments about how, if only he had his cheese then maybe they would have taken a break to eat and rehydrate, if only Adrien had held up his end of the bargain maybe Plagg wouldn't be so tempted to go tell the King what his son was up to in the village, if only he had his cheese...</p>
<p>Mid-shudder, he felt someone tap his shoulder and he leapt up in surprise, a high-pitched yowl crossing his lips before he swung around, wide-eyed, to see his attacker. As soon as he did, his shoulders relaxed and he laughed ruefully. “Oh, hi Marinette.”</p>
<p>Marinette smiled at him and he was pretty sure she was attempting not to laugh. “Go on, laugh,” he said, huffily.</p>
<p>Her eyes twinkled but otherwise her expression stayed the same. “I would never,” she said, and then, slightly more serious, “I <em>am</em> sorry for startling you. Had I known you were that jumpy I would have made more noise.”</p>
<p>Adrien waved his hand in dismissal. “No, no, it’s okay. I should have been paying more attention. Now, where is this sandwich shop?” he asked.</p>
<p>Marinette pointed to a shop further down the lane. “It’s over that way.” As they started to walk she asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, what were you thinking so hard about that made you shudder?”</p>
<p>Adrien put his hands in his pants pockets and slouched a little. “It’s a bit embarrassing, but since you asked- I was just remembering I needed to pick up cheese for a friend of mine and thinking of his expression were I to forget to get some again.”</p>
<p>“Again?” Marinette asked.</p>
<p>Adrien straightened up. “Yeah, I was in town yesterday to get pastries and didn’t grab him any cheese then. If I were to come back today without any…well, let’s just say that it wouldn’t be pretty.”</p>
<p>Marinette smiled softly then frowned as she thought of something. “Wait,” she said, stopping him in the middle of the street, the sandwich shop just ahead of them. “You were in town yesterday for pastries? Did you go to the Dupain bakery?”</p>
<p>Confused, Adrien nodded. “Yeah, of course. They have the best pastries in the kingdom. Everyone knows that. Where else in town would I go for pastries?”</p>
<p>Marinette blushed slightly, for some reason. <em>Maybe I phrased that poorly? </em>thought Adrien. <em>I hope I didn’t make her feel stupid or something, but I thought everyone knew about the Dupain’s bakery.</em></p>
<p>"Then you’re <em>that</em> Noir?”</p>
<p>“<em>That</em> Noir?”</p>
<p>“The one who always comes in with his friend, what was his name…Cara-something or other?”</p>
<p>Adrien frowned, unsure of where this was going. “Carapace.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Carapace! And is like, super indecisive about which pastry to buy, but is always so polite and-“ Marinette abruptly cut herself off and blushed even harder before clearing her throat. “So that’s you? That Noir?”</p>
<p>Adrien nodded uncertainly. “I guess so? I mean I am in there a good amount and my friend’s name is Carapace. So unless there’s another Noir, yeah, that’s probably me.” He straightened up and gave her a small glare. “I am not <em>that </em>indecisive.”</p>
<p>Marinette huffed a laugh and crossed her arms over her chest. “Please, my parents told me that you take hours trying to decide between pastries and they always end up going into a full description of half the shop before you make a decision.” Her eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her in a panic. “Not that they mind explaining our entire inventory. They love you actually. You’re one of their favorite customers. They always say you’re so polite and kind and interested in desserts and-“</p>
<p>Adrien held up a hand to stop her. “Wait. Hold on a sec. You said your parents?”</p>
<p>Marinette hid her face in her hands and then looked up at him through her fingers before hiding her face again. Then she took a deep breath, dropped her hands and met his eyes squarely. “Yes, my parents are Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Nice to finally meet you, valued customer,” she said holding out her hand for him to shake.</p>
<p>Adrien blinked and then the pieces came together. He grinned, smile chesire-like again as he took her hand. “Ohhh, so <em>you’re</em> the mysterious daughter who we never see. Nice to put a face to the name.”</p>
<p>Marinette rolled her eyes. “Likewise. Now that’s,” she pointed to the shop with a big baguette over the door, “the sandwich shop you’ll be wanting. And if you’ve been in town as much as I think you have, you’ll know exactly where the cheese shop is.”</p>
<p>Adrien blushed slightly, chagrined. “Yes, that shop I do know quite well. But honestly, thank you so much for leading me here. I really haven’t taken the time to explore the town as much as I should and can only really direct myself to the cheese store and your bakery.”</p>
<p>Marinette laughed. “Well, if you’re ever in town again, alley cat, let me know and I can show you around.” She started to head back towards Miraculous Threads but then turned back around and shouted, “After you’ve visited our bakery first, of course!”</p>
<p>Adrien grinned and shouted back, “Of course! I look forward to it,” and could have sworn he saw a light blush on her cheeks before she turned around. But maybe that was just the lighting.</p>
<p><em>Okay, lunch and then cheese. Plagg truly won’t forgive me if I don’t bring him back any camembert today</em>, he thought. <em>Lunch and then…cheese. So much cheese.</em></p>
<p>* * * * * * * * * *</p>
<p>When Marinette had made it to Miraculous Threads’ doorstep with Chat Noir she turned and said, “If you just wait here a sec, I’ll only be a minute or so. It shouldn’t take me long, promise,” hoping he wouldn’t ask to come in. If he came in he might figure out her secret and while she did feel a tad guilty about leaving him outside on his own, she <em>really</em> didn’t want a stranger to be the first one who found out her secret. Even if he was a nice, polite, cute stranger with an odd obsession with cat puns.</p>
<p>To Marinette’s relief Chat nodded and said “I’ll just sit over there then,” pointing to the bench that was to the left of the store’s door. Beaming in gratitude, Marinette walked through the front door, a bounce in her step.</p>
<p>Once inside, she wove her way through mannequins, bolts of cloth, and customers to find Tikki.</p>
<p>"Over here!” mumbled Tikki, her mouth full of pins, left hand waving Marinette over to where she was pinning a piece of fabric onto a mannequin.</p>
<p>Marinette hurried over, design folder and notebook in hand. “Tikki, I bumped into someone outside who needs directions so I’m just dropping this off and then I’ll be back in. Is that okay?”</p>
<p>Tikki finished pinning the fabric to the mannequin and straightened up, cracking her spine and neck before turning to smile at Marinette. “Of course, Marinette. How long do you need?”</p>
<p>Marinette thought for a minute, calculated the distance with Chat’s pace, and said, “About ten to fifteen minutes, maybe? It’s just down to the sandwich shop and back.”</p>
<p>Tikki raised her eyebrows at her. “Ten minutes to direct someone to the sandwich shop which is in plain view of our store and you can’t miss with that baguette sign over head?”</p>
<p>Marinette blushed slightly and rolled her eyes. “I knocked him over earlier and felt bad. The least I can do is walk him to his destination.”</p>
<p>Tikki’s blue eyes sparkled with mischief, but all she said was, “Mm-hm.”</p>
<p>Marinette huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “What,” she asked flatly.</p>
<p>Tikki laughed. “Nothing. Go ahead and take your time to escort your stranger. I’ll hold onto these for you until you come back,” she said, waving Marinette’s dress design folder and notebook gently.</p>
<p>Marinette smiled in relief, said, “Thanks, Tikki!” and then started to head back to the front of the store.</p>
<p>When she was almost at the door Tikki called out to her, “He must be cute if you’re taking the trouble to walk him there, Marinette!”</p>
<p>Blushing furiously, Marinette turned and glared at Tikki, opening her mouth to reply but Tikki had already gone back to her work. Marinette took a deep breath, exhaled and pushed the store’s door open again to meet back up with Chat.</p>
<p>When she tapped on his shoulder she expected him to just stand up and turn around. Maybe smile up at her if she was lucky. Instead he let out an ungodly high-pitched yowl and jumped a foot in the air and Marinette thought she was going to have a heart attack. By the time he turned around to face her she had gotten her heart rate under control and was having a hard time not laughing at him. <em>H</em><em>e really is just like a cat. I bet if he had a tail it would be all puffed out.</em></p>
<p>“Oh, hi Marinette,” Chat said.</p>
<p>Marinette smiled. <em>He is so cute when flustered</em>, she thought and then hastily shooed that thought away when he said, “Go on, laugh,” huffing slightly.</p>
<p><em>Oh dear, </em>she thought, <em>he’s not wrong exactly…but it’s not for the reason he probably thinks</em>. “I would never,” Marinette said, and then, slightly more serious, the need to apologize pushing at her, “I <em>am</em> sorry for startling you. Had I known you were that jumpy I would have made more noise.”</p>
<p>Chat waved his hand in dismissal. “No, no, it’s okay. I should have been paying more attention. Now, where is this sandwich shop?” he asked.</p>
<p>Marinette pointed to a shop further down the lane with a big baguette sign over the door. “It’s over that way.” <em>There’s no way he can miss it, but still, I wonder if he wants to walk together…and yep, we’re walking. Okay. </em>As they started to walk she asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, what were you thinking so hard about that made you shudder?” He had looked lost in thought but also so horrified when she had come upon him that she was curious.</p>
<p>Chat put his hands in his pants pockets and seemed to shrink in, shoulders coming up higher. “It’s a bit embarrassing, but since you asked- I was just remembering I needed to pick up cheese for a friend of mine and thinking of his expression were I to forget to get some again.”</p>
<p>“Again?” Marinette asked. <em>How often is he in town? Does he truly not know where the sandwhich shop is?</em></p>
<p>Perhaps he could sense her disbelief that he needed directions, because Chat straightened almost defensively and then answered, “Yeah, I was in town yesterday to get pastries and didn’t grab him any cheese then. If I were to come back today without any…well, let’s just say that it wouldn’t be pretty.”</p>
<p>Marinette smiled at the image of Chat being admonished by some stranger over cheese then frowned as she processed his other words. “Wait,” she said, stopping him in the middle of the street, the sandwich shop just ahead of them. “You were in town yesterday for pastries? Did you go to the Dupain bakery?”</p>
<p>Chat nodded. “Yeah, of course. They have the best pastries in the kingdom. Everyone knows that. Where else in town would I go for pastries?”</p>
<p>Marinette blushed slightly, the compliment to her family making her pleasantly surprised and happy. “Then you’re <em>that</em> Noir?”</p>
<p>“<em>That</em> Noir?” Chat seemed confused, but Marinette pushed on. Her parents were constantly talking about a customer named Noir who was so polite but indecisive and she wanted to know if Chat was the same Noir. <em>If he is, I wonder why I’ve never run into him before. Maman said that he comes in at odd times, maybe that’s why.</em></p>
<p>“The one who always comes in with his friend, what was his name…Cara-something or other?” she asked.</p>
<p>Chat frowned but answered quickly, without hesitation, “Carapace.”</p>
<p><em>So they were the same person! </em>“Yes, Carapace! And is like, super indecisive about which pastry to buy, but is always so polite and-“ Marinette abruptly cut herself off and blushed even harder before clearing her throat. “So that’s you? That Noir?” <em>Mon dieu, I hope I didn’t offend him.</em></p>
<p>Chat nodded uncertainly. “I guess so? I mean I am in there a good amount and my friend’s name is Carapace. So unless there’s another Noir, yeah, that’s probably me.” He straightened up and gave her a small glare. “I am not <em>that </em>indecisive.”</p>
<p>Marinette huffed a laugh and crossed her arms over her chest. “Please, my parents told me that you take hours trying to decide between pastries and they always end up going into a full description of half the shop before you make a decision.” Her eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her in a panic. <em>I really don’t seem to know when to keep my mouth shut, do I? </em>she mentally groaned and tried to talk her way out of causing offense to one of their most valued customers, “Not that they mind explaining our entire inventory. They love you actually. You’re one of their favorite customers. They always say you’re so polite and kind and interested in desserts and-“</p>
<p>Chat held up a hand to stop her. “Wait. Hold on a sec. You said your parents?”</p>
<p>Marinette hid her face in her hands and then looked up at him through her fingers before hiding her face again. Then she took a deep breath, dropped her hands and met his eyes squarely. He deserved to be faced head on, without her hiding, even if she wanted to crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment. “Yes, my parents are Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Nice to finally meet you, valued customer.” Then she held out her hand for a handshake.<em> Will he take it?</em></p>
<p>Chat blinked at her and then he grinned, smile cheshire-like again as he grabbed her hand. Marinette’s heart skipped a beat at that smile but the next words out of his mouth put a stop to that. “Ohhh, so <em>you’re</em> the mysterious daughter who we never see. Nice to put a face to the name.”</p>
<p>Marinette rolled her eyes. “Likewise. Now that’s,” she pointed to the shop with a big baguette over the door, “the sandwich shop you’ll be wanting. And if you’ve been in town as much as I think you have, you’ll know exactly where the cheese shop is.”</p>
<p>Chat blushed slightly, chagrined. “Yes, that shop I do know quite well. But honestly, thank you so much for leading me here. I really haven’t taken the time to explore the town as much as I should and can only really direct myself to the cheese store and your bakery.”</p>
<p>Marinette laughed. “Well, if you’re ever in town again, alley cat, let me know and I can show you around.” She started to head back towards Miraculous Threads but then turned back around and shouted, “After you’ve visited our bakery first, of course!”</p>
<p>Chat grinned and shouted back, “Of course! I look forward to it.”</p>
<p>Marinette blushed and turned her back to him, heading back towards Miraculous Threads. As she walked, she started envisioning her designs coming to life, getting back into the creative space she would need to inhabit for the next several hours in order to be productive. It was harder than usual though, thoughts of a certain black cat infiltrating her thoughts on fabrics and the way the dresses would hang on Alya and her. <em>What would he say about this fabric?</em> she found herself wondering and even though they had just met, she could almost hear him replying to her questions with puns and a small smirk. Marinette shook her head, slapped her cheeks and took a deep breath. <em>Focus girl, focus. Now let’s see…if I let the fabric drape like that for Alya’s then when she walks will it look too bulky or will it hang the way I want it to… </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took such a long time for me to update!! I got a bit stuck with where I wanted to go next and then time just sorta slid away from me and now here we are. I have more of an idea of where I want to with the next couple of chapters so I should hopefully be updating more frequently than this past go round. Anyways, thanks again for reading, for the comments and kudos, and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Adrien had eaten his lunch, a ham and brie on rye sandwich, he rushed off to the cheese shop to pick up Plagg’s cheese. He had long ago made a deal with Plagg, when Plagg had first shown up and discovered Adrien’s secret of sneaking out as Noir, to always get him camembert when the opportunity presented itself. He brought back the stinky cheese and Plagg wouldn’t tell his father what he was doing or where he was going. It was an arrangement that worked well, especially since Plagg always seemed to know just what to say to get Adrien out of trouble if he was late coming back from the town, but the downside was actually carrying the big blocks of cheese back up to the palace.</p>
<p>Adrien knew he was on thin ice with Plagg for not getting him any camembert after yesterday’s outing so it would have to be double the amount of cheese he normally got for Plagg. <em>My shoulders are going to be so sore by the time I get back</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>Sure enough, by the time he had carried, rolled, and alternatively dragged the huge cheese block (<em>I want your largest block of camembert. Yes, sir! ....maybe not your largest… perhaps your second largest? </em>The shop owner had laughed at Adrien’s expression and shook his head good naturedly, <em>I thought you may say that after you told me you didn’t have cart. Here, how’s that? …I think I can get that back… yeah, I’ll take it.</em>) back up to the palace garden walls, through the secret passageway, and into his room Adrien’s shoulders were killing him. His shoulders, his back, his arms, heck even his legs were burning; everything was sore.</p>
<p><em>I am </em>not <em>rolling this thing to Plagg in the sword master’s quarters. He can just come get it himself, </em>he thought viciously as he collapsed on his bed.</p>
<p>Just as he had gotten himself comfortable on the bed (<em>heaven on earth; I am never moving again</em>) three loud raps came at his door. Groaning softly so that the person on the other side of the door couldn’t hear him, Adrien rolled back up onto his feet.</p>
<p>“Yes?” he called, crossing the room to his door. “Who is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s me, Your Highness,” came Natalie’s distinctive tone. “His Majesty requires your presence in the throne room to continue the discussions about your birthday ball planning and a few other royal matters.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for informing me. Please tell him I will be there as soon as I can, but that I need a bath.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” asked Natalie. “I didn’t realize you had practiced with Plagg yet today. That was in your schedule for later.”</p>
<p>Adrien grimaced, glad she couldn’t see him on the other side of the door. “I thought it would be better to exercise before having lunch instead of after. After all, last time I tried sparring after eating I ended up quite ill.”</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence from the other side of the door. “I see,” said Natalie. “I shall inform His Majesty of your decision and need for a bath.” She paused and then said in a softer tone, “Please do hurry with your washing though, Your Highness. His Majesty doesn’t like to be kept waiting and he doesn’t have much time in his schedule these days.”</p>
<p>Adrien resisted sighing. <em>There went any chance of a nice long, soak to ease the muscles. </em>“I am well aware of how busy my father is, Natalie. I will be out shortly.”</p>
<p>“As you say, Your Highness,” she said. A minute later Adrien heard her skirts rustling and footsteps receding from his door. Groaning with effort to keep himself standing, he slowly plodded over to his rope pull and gently tugged it to summon Nino.</p>
<p>Not ten minutes later Nino stood in front of him, eyebrows raised judgmentally. “What did I tell you about your plan?”</p>
<p>“That it was wonderful and great. Now can you please draw me some hot water and then run down to the barracks or training field to find Plagg? I got him his cheese and nearly broke my back getting it back.”</p>
<p>“Lord, how large <em>is</em> it? You’ve never had any trouble before.”</p>
<p>“Because I always had you with me to help out and this one is double in size to make up for not getting him some yesterday.” Adrien pointed over his shoulder to the base of his bed where the cheese was leaning. “It’s over there.”</p>
<p>Nino’s eyes widened at the sight of it and then he looked back at Adrien. “I’ll draw the hot water for you right away. You just take it easy and then I’ll get Plagg. There’s no way you or I are carrying that down to his quarters or the kitchens for him.”</p>
<p>Adrien laughed. “Glad to see we are on the same page about some things then.”</p>
<p>Nino shook his head. “See, this is why you take me with you on these excursions. To talk you out of idiotic purchases, not leave me to fend with the swarms of courtiers hoping to get a glance at you.” He stepped back from the tub of warm water now ready to go for Adrien, said, “Here you go. All nice and warm for you,” then unfolded the dressing screen to give Adrien some privacy. “I hope your outing for lunch was worth it at least?”</p>
<p>Adrien undressed quickly and slid into the warm tub with a groan. “This is perfect, Nino, thank you. And yes, it was. You know the Dupains?”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you went there again without me dude! Come on! I get to stay here dodging requests for your presence while you're leisurely eating pastries for lunch?”</p>
<p>Adrien laughed as he quickly scrubbed himself down. “Chill, Nino. I didn’t go to Dupain’s for lunch. I just, you know…ran into their daughter Marinette who then showed me around town for a little. Do you know she’s an aspiring designer? Anyways, I knocked into her and helped gather her designs up so she showed me where to get lunch. Then I got Plagg his cheese and did my best to get back up here.”</p>
<p>Nino stifled a laugh. “She must have been cute for you to go on about her so much.”</p>
<p>Adrien sputtered as water got in his mouth, but then stuck his head out from behind the screen and grinned his signature Noir-cheshire grin. “Why you jealous?”</p>
<p>Nino rolled his eyes. “You wish. Now tell me more about her.”</p>
<p>Adrien avoided Nino’s gaze, finished up his bath and got dressed. “We don’t have time for that. Now let’s go, you have to get to Plagg so he can retrieve his cheese from my room and I have to get to my father before he decides his time is better spent running the realm without me.”</p>
<p>Then Adrien swept out of the room and headed down the hall, Nino yelling from behind him, “Nice try, but you can’t avoid me forever, Your Highness.” Adrien grinned and sped up, Nino yelling, “Hey, wait up!” from behind him.</p>
<p>Spinning back around to see his friend trying to catch up, Adrien shouted back. “Maybe I can’t but I can certainly dodge the question for now!”</p>
<p>“No…fair…” huffed Nino as Adrien swept out of sight down the hall, bent over, hands on his knees trying to regain his breath. <em>Damn Adrien’s fast.</em> “Right…now...where….would…Plagg…. most likely be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * * * * * * * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Marinette all afternoon, but she finally had all of the details down on paper for what she wanted Alya’s dress to look like. Now she just had to make it. And hers. And four more dresses.</p>
<p><em>I’m going to die</em>, Marinette thought to herself as she looked over her designs for the sixth time in the past half hour. <em>There is absolutely no way I can get six dresses done within the time limit we have set.</em></p>
<p>“I can hear you thinking,” said Tikki from somewhere over Marinette’s left shoulder. “Take a break if you’re stuck.”</p>
<p>Marinette groaned and straightened up from where she was leaning over the table with the designs, looking for Tikki. “I’m not…stuck…exactly. Just worried I won’t get all these dresses done in time.”</p>
<p>Tikki smiled softly and patted Marinette on her arm lightly as she swept past, her arms full of fabric bolts. “You will. I have faith in you. Besides, if you can’t, well lets just say your Aunt Tikki has a few back up tricks to get things done in time for you.”</p>
<p>Marinette frowned. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>Tikki laughed as she disappeared down an aisle. “You’ll find out if it comes to that. Just focus on your two dresses for now. Step by step, stitch by stitch.”</p>
<p>Marinette sighed and turned her attention back to her dresses. “Alright. I’ll take your word for it,” she called to Tikki and then took a deep breath. “I can do this. Come on Marinette. Focus.”</p>
<p>Slowly, oh so slowly, the dresses started to form. Marinette was taking longer than usual to cut the fabric and pin it in place, taking longer than she should, but she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for these two designs. She was already a perfectionist but with the added pressure of using Tikki’s specialty fabric and the dresses being on display for the whole kingdom Marinette was even more careful about where she was placing her pins. After two hours, she finally had all of her dress’ fabric cut and pinned on a mannequin, with Alya’s half pinned to another mannequin.</p>
<p>Rolling her neck to get rid of the stiffness that was starting to build up, Marinette went over Alya’s design in her head again, trying to envision Alya walking and dancing in it. A tap on her shoulder made her startle and nearly knock down the mannequin, but she managed to grab it before it fell.</p>
<p>“Ah, hell girl,” said Alya, “sorry about that. I didn’t mean to scare you, just wanted to see what you were up to.”</p>
<p>Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend. “Next time give me some sort of warning. You know how I get in here.”</p>
<p>Alya chuckled. “Yeah, I do. Now, want to give me an update on all this?” she said gesturing to the mannequins and the table covered in paper and fabric.</p>
<p>Marinette grinned and pointed at Alya’s mannequin. “That one’s going to be yours. And this one,” she patted the mannequin she had just rescued from being thrown to the floor, “this one is mine.”</p>
<p>Alya’s eyes flicked over the mannequins and then compared them to the designs in her hands. When she was done she nodded approvingly. “Damn, Mari, you are good.”</p>
<p>Marinette laughed. “Thanks, Alya, but they aren’t done yet. And I still have to design the other four.”</p>
<p>Alya rolled her eyes. “Seriously, have a little more confidence in yourself girl. These dresses are killer and I can’t wait to show them off at the ball. No one is going to be as well dressed as us. Your designs are so good!”</p>
<p>Marinette smiled softly at the praise. “Thanks, Alya. Now, what did you come in here for, besides checking up on me?”</p>
<p>“Can’t a girl come visit her best friend just to see how she’s doing?”</p>
<p>Marinette crossed her arms over her chest and raised one eyebrow.</p>
<p>Alya scowled and rolled her eyes. “Fine, I came here for another reason too. Geez, you never trust me.”</p>
<p>Marinette smirked. “I like to think I know you better than that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. See if I get you exclusive news again.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>Alya grinned. “Word is that one of the tailors working for Prince Adrien got sick so His Majesty is looking for a temporary replacement who can do a good rush job for the ball. The auditions, tryouts, whatever you want to call them, are tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Marinette felt her blood leave her face. “Alya, please tell me you didn’t sign me up or something. I can’t. I don’t have time to do our dresses and work on something for the Royal Family. I’ll have a mental breakdown.”</p>
<p>Alya huffed. “How many chances do people get to work for the Royal Family? Come on, Marinette! I love you, and I thank you a hundred times over for this gorgeous dress you have in the making for me, but if you do not go to those tryouts I will kill you. You <em>have </em>to go. I don’t care if I end up going to the ball in rags because you can’t finish the dresses, I can drag out something presentable from the back of my closet if I need to, but you need to seize this opportunity. This is even bigger than putting your designs on display for the ball. This could be <em>the </em>chance you need to jumpstart your career.”</p>
<p>“Alya, please. I will literally die. After I strangle you to death with this fabric. I am halfway done making our first set of dresses but have nothing, <em>absolutely nothing</em>, planned for the other two sets. And if I go to the palace, I will have even less time to work on them. Thank you for the information, but I can’t.”</p>
<p>“I think you’ll find you can,” said Tikki, sticking her head out from an aisle two rows down from where Marinette and Alya were.</p>
<p>“How, Tikki?” asked Marinette, eyes slightly wild and desperate, tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes and her breathing getting faster. “How?”</p>
<p>“Aw, sweetheart, don’t cry. Come here,” said Tikki, sweeping Marinette up into a hug. When Marinette had gotten her breathing back under control and wiped her eyes dry, Tikki released her from the hug and instead laid her hands on Marinette’s shoulders. “What did I tell you about leaving things to your Aunt Tikki?”</p>
<p>Marinette huffed a small laugh and smiled. “You gave me some cryptic advice about leaving things to you with your tricks.”</p>
<p>Tikki grinned. “Yep, so you just leave your last two dresses to me to worry about. You focus on the two you have now and the two that you’ll need for night two and I’ll worry about night three.” She looked from Marinette’s face to Alya’s. “For the both of you.” Alya nodded her thanks and Tikki turned back to Marinette. “You go to the palace for these tryouts tomorrow. Who knows, maybe King Agreste won’t pick you and you won’t have to worry about the prince’s clothes on top of yours and Alya’s. But maybe he will and then you will have a head start on the rest of your peers in trying to get your work known.”</p>
<p>“But I already-“ Marinette cut herself off and Tikki grinned at her, knowing what she was going to say. <em>I already have a head start on them from working as Ladybug</em>. Marinette glared halfheartedly at Tikki and then sighed. “Alright,” she said, looking up at Alya and Tikki. “I’ll go. But only if I can get these two dresses finished tonight. Lord only knows how long it’ll take me if I do get chosen.”</p>
<p>“Atta girl,” said Alya with a grin. “And hey, I’ll come with you tomorrow for moral support.”</p>
<p>Marinette gave her friend’s hand a squeeze and nodded to Tikki, who stepped back to allow Marinette room to work again. “Thanks Alya, and thank you too, Tikki. Really. You’re a lifesaver.”</p>
<p>Tikki grinned. “I know, and you’re welcome. Now come, Alya, let’s leave Marinette to her work. Come take a look at these fabrics and see if there’s anything that catches your eye. I want to get a head start on choosing fabric for your third night.”</p>
<p>As the two of them headed further back into the shop, Marinette once again turned her attention to the two mannequins in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she tightened her hair ties, closed her eyes and then exhaled slowly. Opening her eyes, she nodded once to herself and then got back to work. It was going to be a long day…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, sorry this is later than I wanted to post this chapter, but now it's done so here it is. Thank you guys for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end Marinette <em>did</em> end up completing the first two dresses by the end of the day. Alya had only stayed for a little longer in the back with Tikki before slipping out with a silent wave to Marinette, who was completely in her creative zone stitching up a storm. Marinette nodded in her general direction, not letting her focus waver and didn’t stop for a break until Tikki gently dragged her away for a bite to eat around 7:00 pm. Then it was back to work and Marinette’s world narrowed back down to fabric, needle, and thread. Around nine, just as the last light of day was slipping over the horizon, she sat back and looked at the final product of her hard work, cracking her knuckles, her neck, her back, and stretching everything that had cramped from disuse or overuse respectively throughout the day. The dresses weren’t perfect, they still needed some finishing up to do, but they were more or less done and now she could relax.</p>
<p>“Tikki, I’m done,” she called out to the silent store, long ago closed for the day.</p>
<p>Tikki looked up from a dress’s hem she was altering for a client and smiled. “Good. Let me just finish this section and then I’ll come look.”</p>
<p>Marinette nodded wearily and shook out her wrists. They were going to kill her tomorrow and she would have to be careful to ice and rest them well tonight for tomorrow’s tryouts. <em>Mon dieu, the tryouts, </em>she thought. <em>What the hell am I supposed to do for those tomorrow? I don’t have any samples that are pre-made, ready to go for a portfolio check. </em>“Tikki?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“What am I supposed to do for tomorrow’s tryouts?”</p>
<p>Tikki looked up at Marinette. “Alya said that the poster mentioned a style prompt to given on the day. Why?”</p>
<p>“So I don’t need to have a sample or portfolio ready to go for tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, no.”</p>
<p>Marinette let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god. I don’t have to make something else tonight.”</p>
<p>Tikki smiled and said, “No, you don’t.” Then she put down her work and got up to take a look at Marinette’s mannequins. As she inspected them, her smile grew. “These are lovely, Marinette. You and Alya will be the best dressed at the balls.”</p>
<p>Marinette looked up at her aunt, hopeful. “You really think so? I mean, I know they still need polishing but do you really think they’re good?”</p>
<p>Tikki laughed lightly. “Marinette, when have I ever not told you the truth?” Seeing she still wasn’t convinced, Tikki took Marinette in her arms for a big hug and then pulled away so that she could see Marinette’s face. “Sweetheart, my little Ladybug, look at me.” Reluctantly Marinette looked up at her aunt and only when Tikki had her full attention did she say, “They are <em>gorgeous</em>. They are your best work yet, better than anything you've done as Ladybug. I can guarantee they will shine at the ball. You will shine at the ball. No one will be able to look away.”</p>
<p>Marinette ducked her head, tears of gratitude welling in her eyes. “Thanks, Tikki,” she sniffed. Then she wiped her eyes and beamed up at her aunt. “Thank you so much.”</p>
<p>“Always, Marinette,” said Tikki giving her another hug. “Now, you go on home and get some sleep. You’re going to need all your energy and strength for tomorrow’s tryouts at the palace.”</p>
<p>Marinette groaned, remembering she had to get up early to trek to the palace. Then she straightened up and grabbed her satchel from where it was sitting on the table. “Right. See you tomorrow evening then?”</p>
<p>Tikki smiled and walked Marinette to the door. “See you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>Early the next morning saw Marinette stumbling out of bed, much the same as the day before, but this time her ultimate destination was not <em>Miraculous Threads</em> but the palace up above the village. Tikki had sent Alya to the bakery the previous afternoon to explain the situation to Marinette’s parents, and while they weren’t pleased their daughter was pushing herself so hard, they too agreed that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity.</p>
<p>“But only if you feel up to it,” her maman had said, giving her a small hug.    </p>
<p>“We just want what’s best for you,” her papa had said.</p>
<p>What neither said was how much they wished she wouldn’t go and would just sleep instead, their hearts sick with worry over their child who looked more and more frazzled, more and more like a raccoon or zombie each day from lack of sleep and stress. Instead, they said, “We’re so proud of you Marinette,” and “We love you so much,” and Marinette smiled up at them in gratitude and said she would be back hopefully in time for lunch or at the latest supper.</p>
<p>“Who knows,” she quipped as she ran out the door, having just finished breakfast. “I heard royals keep weird hours.”</p>
<p>Her parents laughed and waved her off, keeping their worries to themselves and readied themselves for another long day of baking for the upcoming balls.</p>
<p>Marinette was probably about halfway out the door when she ran into Alya, who was waiting by the door.</p>
<p>“You ready, girl?” asked Alya holding out a bag of candied walnuts to Marinette as she passed by.</p>
<p>Marinette glared lightly at her friend, then sighed and nodded. “As I’ll ever be. I still haven’t totally forgiven you you know, for adding this to my plate.”</p>
<p>Alya blushed lightly. “Ah, yeah. Sorry about that. I talked to Tikki about it and I didn’t realize how much stress you were under. I knew six dresses was a lot but I honestly thought it wouldn’t be that stressful for you because you have that whole folder of designs that you’re constantly showing Tikki but haven’t made yet. I thought you were just going to pull a design from there and then have Tikki help you stitch them up. I didn’t realize you were completely starting from scratch and had to help out at the shop too.”</p>
<p>Marinette wanted to say she had already used those designs as Ladybug which is why they couldn’t use them now, but she couldn’t. No wonder Alya thought six dresses would be easy. If she were to use any of the dress designs in her Ladybug portfolio, Alya was right, it would have only taken a few days to whip the dresses up if she had Tikki and Juleka’s help at the shop. Instead she just sighed. “Apology accepted. Next time though? Ask what’s going on first please and don't assume.”</p>
<p>Alya smiled slightly and nodded. “Of course.”</p>
<p>The two went along a little further and then came across another traveller, who was slowly if steadily making his way up the path towards the palace, his pack filled with fabric.</p>
<p>“Are you also going to the palace for the tryouts?” asked Marinette, noticing the traveller’s sewing kit attached to his hip.</p>
<p>The man turned to them, looked the two of them over and then sneered. “Don’t tell me <em>you </em>are also competing? With no samples or portfolios? Bah,” he spat. “I’m competing against apprentices and amateurs.”</p>
<p>Alya puffed up indignantly on Marinette’s behalf before Marinette could respond. “No need to be rude, <em>sir</em>. Besides, my friend here could out-design you any day.”</p>
<p>“It won’t matter if she can,” said a voice from behind them, “if she doesn’t have any samples or a portfolio they won’t let her compete.”</p>
<p>Marinette and Alya turned to see another competitor struggling up the hill behind them burdened with a big pack with fabric sticking out of it. The woman was middle-aged and well-dressed and when she came to where the girls had paused she stopped to take a breather and address them again. “I can’t say I wholly agree with that cantankerous old man up there, but neither can I wholly disagree. What are you thinking, child, of competing without a portfolio or sample? They won’t let you in the door.”</p>
<p>Marinette’s panic from last night started to resurface but once again Alya was there with an answer. “The poster only stipulated that all competitors must come with their sewing kits. It did not say samples or portfolios were required; also, it mentioned that all fabric would be provided by the royal family. What then is the problem with my friend competing?”</p>
<p>The woman smiled slightly, though it was less of a smile and more of a grimace. “Nothing, nothing. Just, I have been to too many competitions these days where they turn you away at the door for not bringing either. It isn’t so much as required as understood. I hope for your sake they won’t do the same today.” Then she pushed forward past the girls, saying, “Now if you don’t mind me, there’s still a fairways away to go, and it will take me longer than you to climb this hill. See you later.”</p>
<p>Alya crossed her arms over her chest and glared up the path before turning back to Marinette. “Honestly, who do these people think they are?”</p>
<p>Marinette smiled at her friend weakly. “The best in the realm. That is what today’s tryouts are about, right?”</p>
<p>Alya rolled her eyes. “Sure, sure. But that doesn’t justify their attitudes.” She paused, bit her lip and then met Marinette’s eyes. “Where <em>is</em> your portfolio, Marinette?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Your portfolio. I know you don’t need to have either a sample or a portfolio and with all the work you were doing the past few days with the dresses I wasn’t expecting you to have a sample, but I thought surely you would have your portfolio with you. I know you have one. You keep taking it with you to Tikki’s to have her check over your designs.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” said Marinette, at a loss once again. She couldn’t exactly tell her it didn't only have her "own" work as Marinette, but also interspersed were designs by Ladybug and that it would have taken too much time to sort through it so she left it at home. “I thought I put it in my satchel this morning. I guess I might have accidentally left it on the kitchen table?”</p>
<p>“Girl, come on!” said Alya, tugging Marinette back down the path. “We have to go back and get it.”</p>
<p>Marinette got free of Alya’s grasp and said firmly, “No.”</p>
<p>Alya spun back around to look at her friend. “Are you crazy? Come on let’s go get it.”</p>
<p>“No,” said Marinette, even firmer than the time before. She softened when she saw she had Alya’s full attention. “Look, you said that portfolios aren’t a requirement, right?”</p>
<p>“…Yes.”</p>
<p>“Then I don’t need mine. We don’t have the time to go back down to the village and re-hike the pathway up to the palace. As it is we are going to be just on time. So we don’t go back for it. Alright?”</p>
<p>“I still think-“</p>
<p>“Alya.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Alya said, “Let’s go then. We don’t want to be late.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” said Marinette and then the two began their walk again, a little faster than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * * * * * * * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien was regretting trying to dodge Nino’s questions about Marinette only 20 minutes later when his father, as cold as ever, had him locked in the study trying to pound out the details of his upcoming bash. They were now on the subject of clothes and Adrien was curious as to what the tailors had designed for the three nights. Technically, the balls were supposed to be in costume, however, as prince Adrien had to be easily identifiable which meant the tailors were more limited in what they could put together.</p>
<p>Natalie brought forth the royal tailor’s portfolio of ideas and handed it to King Gabriel who looked through it, raised his eyebrows a few times, and finally deemed it, “Acceptable,” before passing it to his son. Adrien started paging through it to see what was in there and found designs for a panther, a lion, a wolf, a lemur, a squirrel, and a snake among others.</p>
<p> “May I choose which I will be wearing?” he asked his father.</p>
<p>King Gabriel looked at him with surprise and then the cold mask was back in place. He gave a curt nod to his son and said, “Yes, you may choose. It is, after all, your 18<sup>th</sup> birthday.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, father,” Adrien said. Then he pulled out the three designs he liked the most and handed them over to Natalie. “I would like these three then.”</p>
<p>Natalie looked at them, showed them to the King, and after a moment when King Gabriel was wondering what exactly went through his son’s head sometimes, Gabriel nodded. “Give them to the royal tailor and ask for the panther, the squirrel, and the wolf costumes to be made.”     </p>
<p>Natalie bowed from the waist and said, “Of course, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p>“And ask that he implement these three design upgrades to them,” Gabriel said, handing over a note he had jotted down as he had been viewing the designs. “They are good as is, but good is not enough for the Agreste family. They must be perfect for Adrien’s birthday.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Your Majesty,” said Natalie as she took the paper and added it to the three designs in her arms.</p>
<p>Just then a knock came at the door. Adrien’s head whipped round to look at the door to see who would come through, Gabriel stilled even further in his seat facing the door, and Natalie simply turned to the door and called, “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, Your Highness, the royal tailor’s apprentice has coming seeking an audience.”</p>
<p>“Enter,” commanded Gabriel, steepling his fingers together.</p>
<p>Rose, the tailor’s apprentice, timidly opened the door, crossed the room and curtsied to the royal family and advisor. “Greetings, Your Majesty, Your Highness, Mistress Natalie.”</p>
<p>“Why have you come?” asked Gabriel and Adrien winced as Rose seemed to shrink into herself. He commiserated with her (being on the receiving end of his father’s icy tone was always frightening) but knew that her shyness would only drop her further in his father’s esteem.</p>
<p>“Master has fallen ill and will need more help than just me to finish the designs for His Highness, Prince Adrien. All of the designs are complete, but the finishing elements are still waiting to be put on and of course we will have to make adjustments based on Prince Adrien’s fitting.”</p>
<p>Gabriel sighed and waved his hand at Natalie to give the chosen designs and adjustments to Rose. “And you will need to make these adjustments. Fine, if your master requires more help, more help he shall have. I will not have any delays or mishaps in regards to my son’s birthday celebrations.” He looked at Adrien and his eyes seemed to (seemed to for Adrien could never be sure with his father) get slightly warmer, slightly softer. Then he turned to Natalie and said, “Put out a poster stating we will have a competition of skill for all tailors in the realm who can make it to the palace within a day. The royal tailor is requesting an aide. Put on the poster that no sample or portfolio is necessary, they simply need to bring their sewing kits. All fabrics will be provided by the royal family of course.”</p>
<p>“No portfolio or sample?” asked Adrien. “Why, father?”</p>
<p>Gabriel looked to his son and sighed. “I have no need to see portfolios or samples, I simply need to see if they are good at sewing and good at sewing under pressure. Thus they only need bring their sewing kits and keep their wits about them.” He turned back to Natalie. “Make sure that you put on that poster that the prompt and style will be determined day of.”</p>
<p>Natalie nodded. “Yes, Your Majesty.”</p>
<p>Gabriel looked back to Rose. “You may go now. Dismissed.”</p>
<p>Rose curtsied again, kept her gaze fully lowered and said, “Yes, Your Majesty,” before backing out of the room.</p>
<p>King Gabriel looked back at his son and seeing he was as restless as ever, motioned for him to leave as well. When Adrien didn’t move Gabriel said, dryly, “That includes you, Adrien.”</p>
<p>“Father?”</p>
<p>“You may go. We have discussed enough today in regards to your birthday and I have other, more pressing matters to attend to.”</p>
<p>Adrien felt his eyes prick with tears and his heart hurt to hear his father so calmly dismiss him as less important than the realm, but he stood and said, “Of course, father. Good bye.” Then he turned and walked out of the room, heading back towards his bedroom where he could go cry or scream or pace or do whatever he would end up doing to let the anger and frustration and pain and sadness out.</p>
<p>But before he could get to his room, he was waylaid by Nino who had finally tracked down Plagg. Plagg had, unexpectedly, been in the library. Unexpectedly, because as far as Nino could remember, he had only ever seen Plagg in the kitchens, the training grounds, and the gardens occasionally. When asked what he was doing in the library, Plagg had looked at Nino, yawned and then smiled. “Taking a nap. Found a nice warm corner in the sun by a window in the back. Best place in this castle to take a nap undisturbed.”</p>
<p>Nino had blinked in surprise and asked why Plagg didn’t just nap in his room but Plagg had laughed and said, “Too far to travel sometimes. The library is closer.”</p>
<p>Not wanting to dissect that thought, Nino had said, “I have your wheel of cheese from your friend waiting back in his room.”</p>
<p>"Oh?” Plagg had asked. “And what is it doing there?”</p>
<p>“Waiting for you to come pick it up. He said that if you were going to complain about the size you could come pick this one up yourself. It’s huge.”</p>
<p>Plagg had grinned, his vivid green eyes lighting up in glee and said, “Lead the way.” Nino had just waved Plagg off from Adrien’s bedroom door maybe five minutes ago, watching the man jauntily roll the cheese down the halls, crying out, “Cheese incoming, out of the way, out of the way!” not caring if anyone actually did get out of the way.</p>
<p>“Dude, you okay?” he asked Adrien now. “You look worse than you did the other day.”</p>
<p> “Pere.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Nino didn’t know what to say. He knew Adrien’s relationship with his father was strained but every time he was faced with Adrien falling to pieces because of something the king had said Nino had to remind himself that it wasn’t his place to interfere. Even if someone should. Because really someone should. That whole relationship was toxic and even if Gabriel was King Agreste he needed to take better care of his son. As it was, Nino tried his best to support Adrien instead, letting him escape the palace to explore the village below, providing commentary and distractions when needed, and in the end just being Adrien’s friend. “Say nothing more.”</p>
<p>Adrien huffed a bitter laugh, but it was a laugh nonetheless. “He insinuated that his work was more important than my birthday. Again.”</p>
<p>“Of course he did,” muttered Nino. Louder he said, “And I hope you told him that if he cancelled this whole three day celebration and instead just spent an entire day with you that you would much prefer that?”</p>
<p>This time Adrien’s laugh was genuine. “No, Nino. That would throw the whole realm into disarray.”</p>
<p>“Screw them. They probably wouldn’t think anything of it.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes they would. We are employing so many people to host the whole thing that if we were to drop it the aftereffect would be terrible. Days of work lost and not compensated. We’d be hated.”</p>
<p>Nino rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t my point, Adrien.”</p>
<p>Adrien grinned. “I know.”</p>
<p>Nino shook his head and threw his hands up. “Why do I even try?” he moaned.</p>
<p>Adrien slung an arm over his friends’ shoulder and laughed. “I don’t know, why do you?”</p>
<p>Nino slipped out from under Adrien’s arm and faced him, his back to Adrien’s door which they had finally arrived at. “So that I can ask you…”</p>
<p>Adrien raised his eyebrows when Nino didn't continue. “Ask me…?”</p>
<p>Nino grinned, “What did you and Marinette talk about in town?”</p>
<p>Adrien felt his face immediately burst into flames and he groaned. “Oh, come on Nino, not this again?”</p>
<p>This time it was Nino’s turn to laugh. “Dude, you said you could dodge the question, but surely you didn’t think I was just going to forget that whole conversation before you sent me to find Plagg. Which by the way, that cheese should be out of your rooms now so we can start airing them out.”</p>
<p>“Oh good. I was dreading carrying that down to him if we couldn’t find him.”</p>
<p>“Yep, all good on that front. Now, back to business. Marinette. I want details.”</p>
<p>Adrien groaned again and pushed past his so-called friend. “There’s nothing to tell.”</p>
<p>Nino laughed and let Adrien escape into his room. “Let me know if you decide to go back to town tomorrow. I want to see if I can meet this mystery girl of yours.”</p>
<p>A pillow came flying out the door and hit Nino squarely in the chest. “Never!” cried Adrien. Nino picked up the pillow and flung it back at Adrien hitting him in the head. “Oh, now it’s on,” growled Adrien as he armed himself with another two pillows. Nino, seeing his friend ready for war did the smart thing and fled down the hallway cackling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>